Smoke and Mirrors
by Reiya Wakayama
Summary: Life has just gone from good to rock bottom for Reno. Deciding to get away from it all, he heads off to school. Will this school of the supernatrual help him or will it just make it worse when his past keeps trying to trap him in the same loop. Yaoi!
1. Prologue

This is a FFVII fanfiction, which means it was created by a fan. I do not own FFVII, it belongs to Square Enix, though I would have loved to be involved in making it.

**There is a warning of blood and gore along with future yaoi situations. If you do not want to read this kind of stuff, I will not judge you if you don't read this, but I will not tolerate you if you flame, spam, criticize (in a bad way), or are just plain rude in your opinions (cause I know how everyone loves to just give an opinion on everything. =3=). **

Please be courteous to me and I will be the same to you, I might even read your fics, though I am rather busy so don't wait for me to review or anything, unless of course you ask me politely, which I might do.

Any who, please and thank you and that sort of stuff.

~Reiya

* * *

**Prologue**

Flames crackled all around, clogging the air with black chocking smoke. The flames gave off heat that singed everything, that was too close to it's orange and crimson fingers that reached out to touch everything in it's path.

The fire had been going for hours, burning acres of forest lands. But even in the flames bright light, the full moon above still out shone it, as if determined to be the brightest in the night. It bleached everything in it's silver glow. Leaching all the colors from the untouched forest. Creating shadows within shadows that distorted everything, creating a surreal world of white, gray, and black that messed with the mind and confused the eyes of what was really in front of them.

The silvery light caused the crimson blood that coated his body to turn pitch black, causing the moonlight pale skin, that showed through the blood to contrast sharply. It wasn't his, though he kind of wished it was. He stared at the shadowed figure before him, they were bent in a crouch, ready to spring at any provocation.

His fingers cramped around the cold metal in his hand, reminding him of what he was here for. The ridges pressing into soft flesh, as his grip tightened. It seemed to hum in his hand as if it new about the carnage to come and sought to make it come faster. To bite into flesh and slice through muscle, coating itself in bright crimson blood turned black in the moonlight.

The lone figure moved slightly, edging forward. "Don't!" He cried out, bring his hand up, pointing the gun in his hand at the figure. Black metal flashing in the pale light.

"Please, don't make me do this." He asked in a soft whisper, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.. His hand trembled slightly, but he held firm.

He thought he saw the shadow smile, pale white teeth flashing in a sad smile, but before he could be sure, they lunged forward. He fired, the sound echoing off the mountains of the valley they stood in.

As the sound finally faded, he walked towards the grounded, limp figure. Even in the poor lighting, he could see the darker shade of black of his blood soaking into the ground. His pale lifeless eyes staring up at him, seeing nothing, but the dark sky above and what lay beyond.

Reaching down, he pulled the blood spattered scroll from his limp hand. As he stood back up, a drop of water landed on the back of his hand. He watched as the tear mingled with the blood on his skin and slid off to land on the body of his now dead lover. The world seemed to have a twisted since of humor to think this up.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, tears flowing freely as he turned away. The fire's light turning his already crimson hair into an almost living flame, causing the blood to turn from black to red.

Even as he walked back down the trail, the clouds that had been gathering opened up, releasing a torrent of water that slowly washed away the blood and started to put out the fire, but he ignored it all. Shoving the emotions raging through his heart into a little corner, and started to run. He ran, trying to run away from the truth that was now clear to him.

* * *

This is the prolouge to my story Smoke and Mirrors- a FFVII fanfic. This is just a taste to see if what people think of it. Please comment and review. I will post the next chapter some time next week. Enjoy.

Until Next Time!

~Reiya


	2. Chapter 1

This is a FFVII fan fiction, which means it was created by a fan. I do not own FFVII, it belongs to Square Enix, though I would have loved to be involved in making it.

**There is a warning of blood and gore along with future yaoi situations. If you do not want to read this kind of stuff, I will not judge you if you don't read this, but I will not tolerate you if you flame, spam, criticize (in a bad way), or are just plain rude in your opinions (cause I know how everyone loves to just give an opinion on everything. =3=). **

Please be courteous to me and I will be the same to you, I might even read your fics, though I am rather busy so don't wait for me to review or anything, unless of course you ask me politely, which I might do.

Any who, please and thank you and that sort of stuff.

~Reiya

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

Reno stared at the ancient group of buildings in front of him, forest surrounding it on all sides as mountains slashed at the sky further in the distance. It was well secluded from the world and would be the perfect way to disappear from his world for a while.

He listened to the forest for a minute and heard no sounds. Even in this form the animals knew when a hunter was near, just waiting to pounce. His smile was grim as the thought drifted through his mind. He didn't feel like a hunter at the moment, but that still didn't change what he was, and always would be.

Sighing, he adjusted the strap of his duffel bag and continued toward the building. His new home sure didn't look like much from the outside. He gave a mental shrug. He has stayed in worse before.

A low grumble in the background caused him to turn around and look at the sky. Swearing, he raced towards the buildings as he tried to out run the storm that was brewing behind him.

He wasn't fast enough, rain soaked him minutes later before he reached the shelter of the main gate of the wall encircling the whole compound. Shivering slightly and cursing under his breath as a cool breeze flowed over his clammy skin making him shiver harder.

"Excuse me, who are you?" A light lilting voice behind him asked as stood there dripping. Turning, he saw a woman of medium build standing in front of him. Her long brown hair was bound back in a tight knot at the top of her head, a couple of long pins keeping it in place. She had bronze wire rimmed glasses perched on her nose, and wide, blank brown eyes stared out from behind them taking in everything and showing nothing back.

Her clothes were not what he was expecting though. Her tight, dark red shirt hugged her curves and neck and flowed seamlessly under the top of her black slacks, the bottoms gathered at the ankles. Black boots gleamed in the dim lighting. Her smile was professional, meant to reassure, but gave nothing away as to her emotions.

"Huh, oh sorry. I'm Reno. I called a few weeks ago about joining the school." He smiled slightly. When he first thought about getting away, he never would have thought of going back to school, but as he had read up more on the school, mainly it's location, he had decided to give it a try. And heck, a school full of vampires, werewolves, and humans would be a lot easier to hide in than just a school full of humans. It would also keep his own pack from finding him for at least a little while, before he would move on.

"Ah yes, Reno. I am Reiya Wakayama. The Dean of this school. You may call me what ever you see fit as long as it is in a respectable manner." He eyelids lowered, adding to the threat as her stared bored into him. He nodded. "Good. Now if you will follow me, we will get you situated."

She beckoned with a finger and turned, walking down the hall that ran along the side of a large courtyard in the center of the school grounds. She continued to talk as they made there way toward the western wing of the huge building. "All werewolves are housed in the western wing, for reasons I'm sure you can guess. It is off limits to both humans and vampires unless escorted by one of the residents or staff. The same goes for humans, in the northern wing and vampires in the eastern wing. Staff is housed in the southern wing on the top two floors with classrooms on the bottom four. Staff rooms are off limits to anyone unless a staff member is with them. Class rooms are neutral territory as is the dinning hall, and other public areas."

She turned to look at him as the reached the bottom of a large staircase. "Did you catch all of that?" She asked him.

He nodded again. "Don't be anywhere your not allowed unless with some one from there. Got it, yo." He smiled again, but she ignored him as she continued up the stairs.

"Meals are three times a day, the bell tower will inform you of when that is as well as when class is over. Every room has its own shower, but if you want to take a bath, than you will have to use the communal bath on the first floor of the wing. We have a laundry crew, but they only come twice a week, on Tuesdays and Fridays so be prepared if you want any of your clothes cleaned. Here we are." She stopped in front of a plain oaken door, with a number embossed into it with gold leaf to high light it:302.

Fishing out a key, she unlocked it, than handed him the key. Pocketing it, he followed her inside the spacious, but bare room. "You can bring in anything you want to add to the décor. You are supplied with electricity and an internet source if you have your own computer." He shook his head no. He'd never had need for the internet or computers. "Suit yourself. That should be it though. If you have anymore questions you can ask me or anyone else and they can tell you. Since classes are almost over for the day, you do not need to go today. Tomorrow, you need to report to class though. Here is your schedule." She handed him a paper with a list of his classes on it from the leather folder she had been carrying with her the whole time.

He had no idea who any of these people were or where the rooms where. "A map is on the back. So until than, relax and the bell will tell when dinner is." She left him standing there in the middle of the room, staring after her retreating form before the door closed off his view.

"What a strange woman." He muttered to himself. He never met someone more to the point in his life, except maybe for his mother, but mothers were like that sometimes.

Sighing he sat on the bed. It was soft and inviting, but he didn't sit for long as he soon remembered his wet clothes. Sighing, he stood and striped out of the damp clothes. Tossing them on the floor, he climbed into another set that he pulled from his duffel bag. They were wrinkled, but warm and dry at least.

Sitting back down on the bed, he decided a nap was due. Laying back he stared at his new ceiling view. It was definitely going to be interesting here, even if it was just school.

* * *

Yes, if your wondering, I put myself in this fic. Eh, I figured I had to include myself in at least one of my stories so why not this one. That is describing myself, too. Brown hair and eyes, medium height and build and glasses also. My eye sight sucks ass and I can't really read the computer screen from any distance unless I have them on. It's kind of bothersome.

I don't know if this is how others see me, but I kind of act like this. I like to get strait to the point and not beat around the bush too much. That just takes too long.

And so chapter one is now up. And it finally says right out that it's a vampire/werewolf/human fic. Which one am I? None. I consider myself, in plain English, to be a shape shifter. In my mind anyways. HEEHEE. I know lame, but oh well.

So the next chapter will be up later, but for now, enjoy this one.

Until Next Time.

~Reiya


	3. Chapter 2

**This is a FFVII fanfiction, which means it was created by a fan. I do not own FFVII, it belongs to Square Enix, though I would have loved to be involved in making it. **

**There is a warning of blood and gore along with future yaoi situations. If you do not want to read this kind of stuff, I will not judge you if you don't read this, but I will not tolerate you if you flame, spam, criticize (in a bad way), or are just plain rude in your opinions (cause I know how everyone loves to just give an opinion on everything. =3=). **

Please be courteous to me and I will be the same to you, I might even read your fics, though I am rather busy so don't wait for me to review or anything, unless of course you ask me politely, which I might do.

Any who, please and thank you and that sort of stuff.

~Reiya

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

He woke with a start when a loud tolling bell sounded from somewhere in the school. He glanced at his watch and saw he'd only been asleep for about an hour. Laying there, he let his heart resume its normal beat as he listened to the sound of many hurrying feet making there way up the staircase he had climbed not too long ago.

Doors started to open and close all along the hall as people entered their rooms. Deciding it would be better to wait until most of them had left for the dinning hall before he made his own way there, he continued to sit and listen to the other students as they came back out of their rooms.

He heard one talking right outside his door as they waited for someone. "Did you hear?"

"About the new kid?" a second voice asked. It was deeper than the first and seemed to be closer to his door. 'They must be leaning against my door.' He thought to himself.

"Yes, they are saying he was supposed to arrive today, but no one has seen him yet." The first answered back.

"I wonder if he got lost?" This one was female, light and airy. 'Must be a blonde.' He let the thought pass through his mind and smiled at the small joke he had made. "Thanks for waiting." They walked off continuing to talk about him until he couldn't hear them anymore.

As everything quieted down, he decided it was about time he made his own appearance to his new school mates. He knew they all must be curious as to what he looked like.

Opening his door, he slid out, eyes roving the hall for anything out of place, but it was the same as it had been when he first walked it. The hall was disserted and quiet, causing his boots to echo off the walls. Pulling out the map he had thrust into his pocket, he memorized the way to the dinning hall than shoved it back into his black cargo pants. No need to look lost in front of them.

Walking on, he reached the bottom of the stairs and headed across the courtyard. The dinning hall appeared to be behind the staff/classroom wing, along with the library, gym and a few other buildings that he'd only glanced at as he skimmed over the map.

He shivered slightly as a cool breeze blew across the back of his neck causing his crimson ponytail to sway slightly. He wondered if he should have worn a jacket out. Blowing it off, he continued to walk towards the dinning hall. He hoped it wouldn't rain though. His thin T-shirt wouldn't protect him at all if it decided to rain again.

Reaching the hall doors, he listened to the noise inside. It was loud, full of people having conversations that they had to yell to be heard over everyone else. There was a small window in the door, but he couldn't see who was who, whether they were human, werewolf, or vampire, but he could see some of what appeared to be teachers, sitting around two round table to the side of the room. He could see Reiya sitting at one, book in hand as she ate her food. He almost laughed at the way she looked. Her nose was nearly pressed into the book and her glasses had slipped down her nose. She was so immersed in her book that he didn't think she would be surfacing anytime soon.

Taking a quick calming breath, he opened the door slightly, noise spilling out and slipped into the large crowded room. He didn't notice at first, but as a few seconds passed, the noise slowly died down as everyone turned to look his way. He gulped as he stood in the center of attention. He was wrong about one thing though, Reiya wasn't as immersed in her book as he thought, because as soon as the noise started to die down, she stood up and started to walk towards him.

"Ah, Reno so nice of you to join us. This way." She herded him towards a pair of doors in the back of the room keeping him at her side and out of sight of most of the student body that was in the room. Opening one, he saw it was a serving line. Walking down it, he loaded up a tray with a few things. He wasn't all that hungry anymore.

"Brace yourself." she told him softly than opened the other door and stepped out, pulling him out. She nodded to him than walked back to her chair at the teachers tables. He stood there for only a moment before making his way to a partially empty table, sitting at the empty end and ignored the looks that were directed at him.

Eventually, the noise started back up as people went back to stopped conversations. He picked at his food and listened to all the talk going on around him. Most of it was about him. Some was about classes, but mainly it seemed to be centered around a few main people: someone named Rufus, Tseng, Vincent, Sephiroth, Kadaj, Cloud, and Aeris.

He didn't know any of them, but they seemed to be the most popular of everyone here. Mulling this over, he was startled out of his thoughts when two trays were set down in front of him and first one than another person plopped down in the seats across from him.

Looking up, he eyed them under lowered lashes. One was tall, with short blond hair, an unshaved and soot streaked face. He had a light blue shirt on, and brown leather gloves on. He was bigger than him, more muscle mass than his lean frame had. He smelled of cigarettes and diesel fumes.

The other one, a small petite girl with short black hair seemed to be the image of a thief. Her eyes scanned over his frame taking details about his belongings from is clothes alone. He noticed a small knife sticking out of the top of her knee high boots.

"So yer the new kid, eh?" the male growled out softly, his voice slightly rough.

He nodded, but didn't say anything.

"I'm Cid. Nice to meet ya." He held out a gloved hand for him to shake. He stared at it for a moment, than shook it. He wondered if Cid was like this with everyone.

"I'm Yuffie." The girl said, smiling at him but didn't offer her hand so he didn't either. "So… what are you?" She asked finally, the curiosity getting the better of her.

Even though the conversations had started back up, he could still feel a lot of eyes on him, and he knew everyone was listening in on their conversation. "I'm werewolf." He said it loud enough so the people nearest him could hear and pass it on. Everyone would know what he was by the end of dinner.

"Really, where from? I know a pack to the south of here. Do you know them?" He knew right off that she was human, even before her scent gave her away.

He smiled slightly. The pack she was talking about were relatives of his, broken off when his pack had gotten to big for the area they had been staying in. His grandmother was the Alpha Female there at the moment. "No, but that just means I haven't been that way yet." He lied. He had no desire to have any of his family knowing he was here at the moment. "My pack is to the north east of here, about three days travel by car." He lied again, giving the location of another pack he knew.

"Looks like the wolves get another one fer their side." Cid said out loud. He seemed to not really care about the statement he just said, only stating the facts.

He had been sitting there for a few minutes just picking at his food, when the bell clanged loudly near by. 'The bell must be in one of the near by buildings.' He thought to himself as his heart slowed back down. Most of the students were gathered near the front door, leaving for where ever it was the went before bed. He glanced at Cid and Yuffie, but they were looking for someone. Yuffie stood up and started to wave someone over.

Four more people appeared from the thinning crowd. Three were brunettes and one was a blond, his hair spiked at all angles. "Guy's this is Reno." Yuffie told them as the neared and stopped in front of the table.

He looked them over. The blond was well toned, muscle showing under the lightly tanned skin. He had bright blue eyes that seemed to glow, but it was probably a trick of the light. The other male, was taller than the blond, dark hair spiked also, but in a more orderly fashion. He was also well toned and slightly tanned, but his muscles were more pronounced.

The other two were female. One had shoulder length black hair, her dark eyes taking in everything that went on around her. She had her arm tucked into the blonds. The other female had long brown hair in a plait down her back, long bangs curving along the side of her face. She seemed to give off a calming aura, making it slightly easier to be meeting all these new people.

"That is Cloud," the blond, "Zack," the second male, "Tifa," the black haired woman, "and Aeris." He remembered people talking about Cloud and Aeris, but that didn't help him much. He nodded to them, but again said nothing. He was out of his depth when it came to new people and he never knew what to say to them.

"Do you want to sit with us at meals?" Yuffie asked him. "We an save you a spot."

"Um…I guess." He said softly.

"Alright, we'll see you in the morning." She stood up and walked off with the other four after waving by at Reno.

"Don't mind 'er, she can be a bi' eccentric sometimes." Cid told him, than stood himself to head off somewhere.

By this time most of the people in the room were gone, with a few stragglers left. Standing, he made his way slowly out of the hall. Heading toward the western wing, he saw groups of people lounging around the court yard, and some groups were heading into the woods.

Reaching the stairs he started to climb until he reached the third floor where his room was. Ignoring the looks of the others in the long hall, he walked to his room and slid inside silently, checking to see if there was anyone in the room. It was empty, so he locked it behind him.

Sighing he sat down on the bed and took his boots off. Now everyone knew he was here. He wondered how long it would take for the novelty of being the new kid on the block to fade away.

Sighing again, he crawled further up the bed until his head rested on the pillows. They were soft and it wasn't long until he fell asleep.

xXx

Bright green eyes watched the red head walk across the courtyard. He was like a beacon with his fiery hair. Pushing off of the wall, he beckoned to his two brother. They followed him outside the main wall of the school. It was time for their nightly exploration of the forest. Brushing silvery white locks out of his face, he began to run, his brother racing after him.

* * *

And now chapter two. So now the main humans have been introduced. Reno has an invitation to sit with some of the more popular kids, and who were the three mysterious brothers? (If you can not guess who they are than you have no right to be reading this story. Go watch FFVII:AC than come back and read.) Yes it was Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo. Wonder what was going through Kadaj's mind as he watched the new kid.

I don't know why, but I've been so into this story lately. This is the third chapter I've typed up in about a week. I just can't seem to get it out of my system. So you guys who are reading this are kind of lucky, since it means you get more to read.

The next chapter will be up when I type it. Reno's first day of school, wonder how that's going to go. Anyways, enjoy.

Until Next Time.

~Reiya


	4. Chapter 3

This is a FFVII fanfiction, which means it was created by a fan. I do not own FFVII, it belongs to Square Enix, though I would have loved to be involved in making it.

**There is a warning of blood and gore along with future yaoi situations. If you do not want to read this kind of stuff, I will not judge you if you don't read this, but I will not tolerate you if you flame, spam, criticize (in a bad way), or are just plain rude in your opinions (cause I know how everyone loves to just give an opinion on everything. =3=). **

Please be courteous to me and I will be the same to you, I might even read your fics, though I am rather busy so don't wait for me to review or anything, unless of course you ask me politely, which I might do.

Any who, please and thank you and that sort of stuff.

~Reiya

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

He glared down at the small stack of books in front of his door. Just what he needed, another reason to be awake. Picking them up off the ground by the twine that secured them together, he shut the door and locked it.

Walking over to the desk that had been supplied with the room, he set them down. Sitting in the rolling chair, he stared at them, trying to get his blurry eyes to focus so he could read the spines. He didn't know what had woken him up, but now he couldn't get back to sleep.

He had even thought a brief visit outside for some air would help, but the books had stopped him in his tracks when he had nearly tripped over them. In his sleepy state he had forgotten that his room had some windows, but it didn't reach his fuzzy mind.

Now he sat there glaring at some books. Finally, his mind decided it was time to wake up and his eyes came into focus. Reading some of the titles, he realized that they were school books. He saw a book for English Literature and another for Foreign Literature as well. A math book, he didn't want to see what kind of math it was yet, and a science book as well as a few other books.

Sighing, he leaned back into his chair and rubbed his eyes. This was way too much to take in at this hour. He glanced at his wrist watch, it's hands and numbers glowing faintly in the dark: 4:30 AM. Yes way too early to be contemplating any kind of subject.

Of course at that moment, his stomach decided to let out a growl that could have woken his next door neighbor up. He rubbed his stomach, regretting not eating more at dinner. Than a thought struck him and he jumped out of his chair.

Grabbing his duffle bag which he had thrown beside the bed, he rummaged through in search of a certain item. His fingers brushed wax paper and aluminum and he let a grin crease his face. Pulling his hand out, he looked at the candy bar in his hand.

He knew this would come in handy when he'd bought it at the convenience store before he'd gone off the main road into the forest land that surrounded this place. It had been the last of his money at the moment and he had been craving chocolate, but he hadn't realized how close the school was and hadn't had time to eat it before he'd arrived.

He'd forgotten about it until this moment. Standing back up, he walked back to the chair and sat down again. Unwrapping it, he took a large bite out of it, letting the chocolate melt in his mouth and coat his tongue.

He smiled in delight as the sweet sugary goodness quieted his stomach some. That should last him until breakfast and help him wake up.

Finishing it up, he crumpled the wrapper and set it on his desk. Sighing in contentment, he leaned his head on his hand and stared at the books. Even awake, he didn't want to contemplate the books.

He woke with a start when the bell rang loudly for everyone to hear. The momentum of his jump caused the chair he was in to tip over, which in turn tripped him and sent him sprawling on the floor. Cursing, he pushed himself up into a sitting position. He tried rubbing the stiffness from his muscles as wondered how he had ended up sleeping at the desk.

The last thing he remembered was finding the candy bar and than looking at the books. He realized he had fallen asleep as he glared at the book. It looked like it was time to get up.

Standing with a groan, he walked towards the small door in his room that led to his shower. Walking in he looked it over. It wasn't humongous, but it wasn't small either with a sink, toilet, and a big stand in shower stall. It was mainly all in white, but a few colors besides his hair stood out. Looking in the shower he even found shampoo, conditioner, and soap. Under the sink, he found fresh towels.

Nodding, he started to strip, chucking his clothes into a corner of the room. He shivered slightly in the cool air, but ignored it. Stepping in the shower, he turned on one of the nozzles. He bit back a curse as cold water hit his naked form. He stood hunched over slightly as he waited for the water to warm up. When it had finally warmed enough for him to move with out freezing, he stepped under the spray, letting it drench his hair and body.

Sighing as it eased his stiff muscles, he bent down and grabbed the shampoo. Sniffing it, he smelled something lightly floral, but it was subtle and didn't smell like perfume. Nodding, he squeezed some into his hand and started to rub it into his hair. Finished with that, he went under the spray again, he rinsed his hair out, his eyes closed to keep them soap free.

He repeated again, but with conditioner this time. Finished with his hair, grabbed the soap and did a once over of his body, being thorough, but not perfect. Sighing, he shut the shower off, and stepped out. He grabbed one of the towels he had set on the sink he started to dry off.

Finished drying off, opened the door and walked out…and stopped dead in his tracks as he heard the lock on the main door unlock and watched as the door opened. Looking for something to use as a weapon, he saw nothing he could use. But it was too late by then. The one walking in had spotted him.

"Oh, um…who are you?" came the quiet inquiry. Reno just blinked at the taller man in front of him. His skin was a light brown and his head was shaved bald. He couldn't tell under all the loose clothes the guy was wearing, but he looked to be well muscled too.

"I could ask the same thing, dude?" He was still kind of thrown off balance by the sight of someone so big speaking so softly.

"Oh, I…live in this room. I'm Rude. Now who are you?" He said, but he didn't hold out his hand for Reno to shake. Good thing too, cause his hands were busy holding up his towel which was threatening to drop down.

"I-," He cleared his throat, "I'm Reno, Rei- I mean the Dean said this is my room, but she didn't say anything about someone else already living here." He waited for an explanation. Looking him over, he realized that Rude had a couple bags of luggage in his hand.

"You mean she didn't tell you. We share rooms in this place." He set the bags down.

"Oh. But there's only one bed." He stated.

"Well, actually it's two, but since I haven't had a roommate in about a year, I decided to push them together to make one. Sorry if that confused you." Rude remained by his side of the room. Reno sighed, but didn't say anything. Instead, he walked to his duffle bag and picked it up before walking back into the bathroom and shutting it behind him.

He emerged a few minutes later dressed in a dark green long sleeved shirt and black jeans. He was surprised to see bedding all over the floor, but when he looked to the left he saw Rude pulling the two beds apart. Sighing, he walked over and helped him pushed it. Once that was done, he sat down the edge for a minute as Rude went into the bathroom and pulled out a spare sheet, pillow and blanket that must have been under the sink with the towels. He wondered how he hadn't seen them, but let the thought go.

Rude handed them to him with a nod than went to the other bed and started to fix it back up. Getting up, he did the same. A few minutes later they were done and the room was back to normal. Deciding to ask, he turned to look at Rude, "So, how come you weren't here when I came yesterday?"

"I went to go visit some family." He nodded to the bags that were still on the floor. "I had heard you were coming, but I was detained and got here later than I wanted to." He explained than went over to the bags and picked them up and setting them on the bed.

"Um, I guess we should be heading down to breakfast now." Rude said. Nodding, he stood and followed Rude out of the room. There were only a few people out as they walked out of the wing and across the courtyard.

He was actually surprised that the walk across the courtyard was so comfortable. Usually when he met someone new, he clammed up. But with Rude it just kind of felt natural, as easy as breathing.

They walked through the door and he saw someone wave at him. Looking closely, he saw Yuffie bouncing in her seat. He nodded to her, but followed Rude to the breakfast line.

Walking back out with a laden tray, he turned slightly to Rude. "Um…I guess I'll see you later." Rude just nodded and walked over to another group across the hall. He couldn't make out any faces, but from the way they held themselves, he guessed they were werewolves.

Continuing over to Yuffie, he scanned the hall. He was surprised to see it so empty. He figured most people would already be here by now. "What's the matter Reno?" Yuffie asked as he arrived at the table.

"Oh, just wondering where everyone is?" He sat down and finally looked at his own table. Only Yuffie, Cid, and Zack were present, besides himself.

"Oh, classes don't start till 8 o'clock so most people sleep in a little bit before coming down." He nodded, but didn't add anything, just started to eat his breakfast of eggs, toast, a slice of ham and a glass of apple juice.

He was half way through his meal when he heard a mummer go through those already here. He looked up to see who the new arrival was. He was shocked by what he saw. The guy was tall, taller than he was with long metallic gray hair that went below his lower back. It was his eyes that sent chills down his spine though. A bright green with cat slit pupils that were as cold as ice.

"Looks like Sephiroth decided to grace us with his presence early today." Cid muttered around the butt of his cigarette. He hadn't realized until now that he had even lit one.

Seeing the confused look on, he explained. "He usually doesn't come down until much later." Reno nodded again and went back to his breakfast.

"Oh, hey Vinny." Cid said as he felt another presence near the table. Looking up, he saw a pale guy with long black hair held up by a head band stop in front of Cid. He had on tight black jeans with a lot of belts criss-crossing his slim waist. A bright red jacket covered his upper body, but was unzipped and showed off a tight fitting black shirt. His hand lifted to push some of his bangs back from his face and he realized it was incased in metal.

He stayed frozen as bright red eyes flicked in his direction. "He's Reno." Cid supplied to the vampire and he realized that the slight floral scent he smelled was coming from him. He hadn't expected his scent to be so subtle. He was even more surprised when a pale hand was held out to him. He shook it slightly, but he apparently wasn't expected to do more.

Vincent turned back to Cid and they fell into a soft conversation between the two of them with Yuffie putting in a word or two every few sentences. He gave a sigh as he went back to his now cold breakfast. Today was certainly going to be a long drawn out ordeal of introductions and figuring out where his classes were going to be.

* * *

And now chapter 3. Looks like he has now met a few people. Yes Rude is a werewolf if you didn't remember that only werewolves were living in that wing. And Vincent is a vampire, but that's not surprising. Sephiroth is being…well, Sephiroth. I will introduce more of FFVII's characters next chapter when he actually has classes.

I had actually intended for him to have a class this chapter, but this one was running kind of long, so I decided to make it the next chapter. Since I updated all of my other stories, I can focus on this one more, so the chapters will start to build up. Though I haven't rally decided what class will be first, though I have a vague list of who will be included into his group of classmates.

And so onto his first class of the day. Hope you will enjoy it.

Until Next Time.

~Reiya


	5. Chapter 4

**This is a FFVII fanfiction, which means it was created by a fan. I do not own FFVII, it belongs to Square Enix, though I would have loved to be involved in making it. **

**There is a warning of blood and gore along with future yaoi situations. If you do not want to read this kind of stuff, I will not judge you if you don't read this, but I will not tolerate you if you flame, spam, criticize (in a bad way), or are just plain rude in your opinions (cause I know how everyone loves to just give an opinion on everything. =3=). **

Please be courteous to me and I will be the same to you, I might even read your fics, though I am rather busy so don't wait for me to review or anything, unless of course you ask me politely, which I might do.

Any who, please and thank you and that sort of stuff.

~Reiya

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

He reached the room about the same time as Rude did. Fishing out his key he walked in, letting Rude enter first before going in and shutting the door.

Walking over to the desk, he found his books, but he didn't know what class he had first. Sighing, he pulled out the list from his pocket, he scanned it. It looked like his schedule was over two days long, with only four classes a day. Seeing he was going to need his history, math, English literature, and… sketch book. What? He looked at the pile of books and spied a spiral sketch book in the middle of the pile. He hadn't even noticed it last night. So he had art, apparently. Not one of his best talents.

He felt Rude watching him and turned. "What classes do you have today?" he asked.

"Hmm." Rude paused for a moment to think. "I have…let's see. It's Monday so science, foreign lit., history, and P.E. today. Why?" He asked as he gathered his own books.

"Just wondering." It looked like Rude only had one class similar to his and probably not at the same time. 'Damn, I was hoping he'd be in a least one of my classes.' He thought to himself. He gathered up the books he would need today and a note book he had bought on the way here. He wondered where he would get more supplies, but that would be later.

He grunted at the weight of the books. Even with his enhanced strength, they were still kind of heavy. He than followed Rude out again and back out into the court yard. But instead of going around the southern wing, they walked through it's doors and down the hall. He glanced at his paper, and saw he had math first on the second floor.

Rude stopped in front of one of the doors near the stairs. Nodding to Reno, he entered the class, leaving him alone in the hall. Sighing, he headed up the stairs to the second floor. It was only 7:45, but he still wanted to be early. He didn't want to be the center of attention in front of a large group again.

There were numbers on the doors, and finding the right on, he entered. He stopped in the door, when he saw that it was empty. Thinking he was in the wrong room, he glance back at the paper again.

"Can I help you?" Someone called out. He glanced around, but couldn't see anyone. Than they called out, "Down here." He glanced down and was met with an odd sight. He wasn't sure how to describe it. It looked kind of like a cat, but he wasn't sure.

"Um…is this Cait Sith's room?" He asked unsure what to make of the little creature that stood in front of him talking.

"Yes, that would be me. Are you the new kid…oh what did Reiya say his name was…Reno." He finally blurted out. Reno nodded. "Good than come in."

"I am Cait Sith if your not sure. I may not look it, but I am good at math, well mainly because I'm robotic, but that's not the point. Anyways, you can sit where ever you want since I don't have assigned seat in here. Extra paper is in that basket over there and graphic calculators are in that cabinet over there, with rulers and a few other things you'll be needing in here." He turned from Reno and went to his desk and started looking for something in it.

Guessing that he had been dismissed, he headed for the back of the class. Picking a seat near the basket and cabinet, he set his book down and waited for the other people to start arriving.

* * *

Yay, chapter 4 is up. I'll get the next chapter up when I type it up, but I'm busy with other stries so it will be about 1 to two weeks before I put anything new up since it will be my winter break and I will have a lot more time on my hands. You will also be meeting more of the characters and the plot will start moving along though I'm contemplating doing some flash backs so you can see Reno's life before he came to the school. Oh will, that's later.

Until Next Time

~Reiya


	6. Chapter 5

This is a FFVII fanfiction, which means it was created by a fan. I do not own FFVII, it belongs to Square Enix, though I would have loved to be involved in making it.

**There is a warning of blood and gore along with future yaoi situations. If you do not want to read this kind of stuff, I will not judge you if you don't read this, but I will not tolerate you if you flame, spam, criticize (in a bad way), or are just plain rude in your opinions (cause I know how everyone loves to just give an opinion on everything. =3=). **

Please be courteous to me and I will be the same to you, I might even read your fics, though I am rather busy so don't wait for me to review or anything, unless of course you ask me politely, which I might do.

Any who, please and thank you and that sort of stuff.

~Reiya

* * *

**Chapter 5.**

He heard the door open, but kept his head down as he continued to doodle on his notebook. They walked down the ale to his left but sat further to the front. Maybe, he wasn't going to be the center of attention today.

He spoke too soon. A few minutes after the first person came in, another large group followed. One of them appeared to be the leader of the group. He was tall, pretty well built, with ash blond hair and blue gray eyes. A draft coming through the door brought their scent to him, and knew they were all werewolves.

There was one behind him who looked to be second in the little pack. He was pale with, shoulder length black hair that was held back in a ponytail. He had a small dot tattooed in between his eyes, that just seemed to suit him.

They stopped when they saw him sitting in the back. He knew what was coming, even though he braced himself. He was new, he didn't belong to any of the packs at the school, and now they were going to sniff him out. See what he intended to do. See if he was an alpha that could compete with their own.

"So we have the new kid in our class, eh?" The blond said. He stared at Reno, but he refused to look away, to show any sign of weakness. Even in the face of an Alpha.

"Oh, Rufus, leave the kid alone. He's not here to out you." A light female voice behind them said and another blond pushed forward. "Hi, I'm Elena." She held out her hand, but he just stared at her. She finally withdrew it.

"I'm Reno." He said softly.

"So where is it you hail from?" One of the ones in the back of the group asked, he couldn't see who.

"From Northeast of here. About a week by foot." He lied again. He knew most of the packs in the general area around this school.

"I know that pack. Kind of small. Just moved there when they got too big for their old territory." The black hair one with the dot on his forehead said, looking at him. "They border on my packs lands. I didn't know they had one as vibrant as you, in their pack." he said.

"I've been visiting with relatives for a while now, before coming here. They sent me a letter a few days after the move to inform me about the new location if I decided to visit while I was at school." Again, the lie was an easy one. Something easy to remember and hard to find false unless someone here was from that actual pack.

"Hmm. I see." He look convinced for the most part.

"Everyone, take a seat. Class will be starting soon." Cait Sith called out from the top of his desk.

"Well, that was intense." Came Yuffie's soft voice right in his ear. He nearly jumped out of his skin and turned to see both her and the blond Cloud standing to the side of him.

"When did you get here?" He asked, keeping his voice low.

"A few minutes ago, but we didn't want to interrupt your like talk. I'd forgotten how Rufus acted around new people." Yuffie said, taking the seat in front of him. Cloud sat next to him.

He acts that way with every new person?" Reno asked, glancing at the imposing blond, who was at the front of the class room.

"No, only new werewolves." Cloud said softly.

"Yay, he goes all territorial on their asses, to see if their going to try and take his position." Yuffie said to him. "Looks like class has started, better pay attention." She turned around and focus on Cait Sith, who had started talking.

This was just what he needed on his first day, a territorial Alpha. It couldn't get any worse, or he hoped it couldn't as he started taking notes. First he had to get through math first.

An hour and a half later, and his hand was cramping from taking constant notes. Stopping for a moment, he stretched his hand out. It had been a long time since he'd needed to write this much.

He let out a soft sigh when the bell clang from near by, not even caring when it made him jump again. Cait Sith loved to talk way too much about math.

He gathered his things together, looking at his schedule to see where he was off to next. It was the first floor. He had art with…he stared at the name. Why was the Dean of the school teaching art. He looked at the rest of the teachers. There she was again, she was also teaching his English Literature class. That was certainly odd. He looked at the last name he had for the day: Angeal. He wondered who that person was.

Getting up, he walked out with Cloud and Yuffie, but they were headed up stairs, so he was forced to walk down the hall to the stairs alone with everyone looking at him. Ignoring them all, he reached the door he was looking for.

He opened it and stopped at what he saw. Reiya, the cold and distant Dean of the school was bent over her desk, with hands covered in paint and a brush tucked behind her ear as she painted with a smaller brush.

She glanced up and saw him standing there. "Take a seat where ever you want." She went back to her painting.

He walked in, and took another seat in the back. He heard others walk in few moments after he sat down. He glanced up and was kind of shocked all over again. A tall male, with long sliver hair was walking towards one of the seats. He had on tight black jeans and a shirt. His eyes were a bright green with cat slit pupils.

He looked away before the male could notice him staring. He jumped when someone sat in front of him, but when he looked up, it was only Cid. The bell chimed again and he noticed that everyone had arrived while he stared at his notebook.

"Alright everyone, quiet down. Get your sketch books out. We're doing self portraits." Reno stared at her. He could have sworn he saw a small smile cross her face as the class let out a collective groan. This apparently wasn't the first time they had had to do this assignment.

"Hey Reno. Let me see yers." Cid said. He sighed and gave it over to him. Art was not his best subject. He glanced over at the person next to him. It was Zack, and it appeared he was a lot better at drawing than Reno.

"That nice." He said and Zack looked up with a smile on his face.

"Thanks, though I'll never be as good as Yazoo, or Reiya."

"Who's Yazoo? He asked. When Zack pointed, he saw it was the silver haired one. "What is he?" He asked quietly. He couldn't smell him from over here and with all the other people in here it would have been hard to tell anyways.

"He's a vamp. He and his brothers all look like that." Zack said than went back to his art.

"Here." Cid handed it back to him. He looked down at it and saw that Cid had decided to draw a mustache and beard on his art.

"Hmm. Maybe I should grow a mustache and beard. It makes me look sort of distinguished." He said nonchalantly. Cid just barely covered his mouth in time before he choked on his own laughter. Reno just smiled. It seemed his day was turning out a little better.

* * *

And another chapter up. So now everyone has met Rufus (I wanted to make him seem like a jerk cause, he's alpha and all that so he needs to protect his throne.) Than there's Tseng, Elena, and Yazoo. You have also met Cait Sith. I'll bring in the rest of the teachers and main characters from FFVII next chapter. For now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next one.

Until Next Time

~Reiya


	7. Chapter 6

**This is a FFVII fanfiction, which means it was created by a fan. I do not own FFVII, it belongs to Square Enix, though I would have loved to be involved in making it. **

**There is a warning of blood and gore along with future yaoi situations. If you do not want to read this kind of stuff, I will not judge you if you don't read this, but I will not tolerate you if you flame, spam, criticize (in a bad way), or are just plain rude in your opinions (cause I know how everyone loves to just give an opinion on everything. =3=). **

Please be courteous to me and I will be the same to you, I might even read your fics, though I am rather busy so don't wait for me to review or anything, unless of course you ask me politely, which I might do.

Any who, please and thank you and that sort of stuff.

~Reiya

* * *

**Chapter 6.**

The rest of the class went by smoothly. With Cid and Zack, he was able to keep up when ever the Dean fired any random art questions at the class. And he was actually disappointed when the bell chimed.

He followed the others to lunch and sat with them as they discussed thing he had no idea about. But it was interesting. He headed back to Reiya's class. He was in here also for his next class, though it was now English Literature.

He waited for the other people to start arriving. He looked up in time to see Aeris and Tifa walk in, heads together as they talked about something really fast. Seeing him, they headed over to him, still talking.

He hadn't noticed who had walked in behind them until he looked away from them. It was another one of them. Though his hair was short, and he seemed to be glaring at everyone around him.

Looking back at them, he saw them staring back. "What?" He asked them.

"You have something on your face." Tifa supplied. Aeris held out her compact, the mirror showing a smudge of pencil lead going from his nose to the corner of his mouth. He sighed and pulling up the sleeve of his shirt, wiped vigorously.

They nodded to him, than sat in the seats in front of him. Reiya was back in the front of the class, clean of any trace of the paint that she'd had on her hands and face earlier. She stood and waited until the noise died down than spoke. "As you all know, we have just finished on our study of Pygmalion. But for those who don't know what our next book is, than please look at the board." He glanced and saw in neat but bold writing, the title of the book. 'Much Ado About Nothing' by William Shakespeare.

"Now, unlike last time, where I read aloud to you or you took it to your rooms and read it, we will be reading aloud in class. I will assign each of you a part, but a few of you may not get any since there are only so many parts. To pick, you will draw rolls out of this box. So come forward now." They all stood, some whispering, others groaning.

He reached in and took out a piece of paper and went back to his seat. Opening it, he looked at the word scribbled on it. 'Beatrice.' A girls role. Of all the things he could pick it had to be a girls role. Who was Beatrice anyways? He'd never read this play before though he had read a few of Shakespeare's play before.

Reiya was talking in the front of the class, holding up a box of books for all to see. She started to hand them out, having people pass them back down the rows. When he finally got his, he opened up to the character list. 'The niece of Leonato.' That didn't help much. Going to the back he read the summery. 'Beatrice is enemies with Benedick. Who's Benedick? Wonder who's playing him?' He let his mind wonder for a moment, than looked up when Reiya started talking again.

"I will call out rolls and when I do, raise your hand. Don Pedro?" Aeris raised her hand. "Don John?" Tifa. "Claudio?" A student from across the room. "Benedick?" The one with silver hair. This went on until it got to the end of the characters. "Beatrice?" Reno sighed and raised his hand. She nodded and finished calling out names.

"The next time we meet, we will start reading this. But for now, I just want you to start reading it. Try and get through Act 1 if you can. That's all." She turned from them and went to her computer in the front of the room.

By the time the bell rang, Reno was starting to like his character. But he knew that would probably change. It was a girls part.

Leaving the room after waving to the two girls, he headed for the third floor where his history class was. On his way there he bumped into Rude and saw he was headed in the same direction. That helped some since he'd thought they would have history at the same time.

In that class he was informed by the teacher Angeal, that since the class was just going to spend the time finishing up a project, he could sit and do what ever he wanted. There was an empty seat at Rude's table, so he sat with them. It was a mixture of human, werewolves and vampires, though none he recognized. He spent the rest of his time reading, or talking to Rude or one of the other people.

They left the class as the bell chimed and headed back to their room. Reno continued to ignore the stares as the climbed the stairs to their floor. He gave a soft sigh as the door closed behind them.

"So…I hear you met up with Rufus." Rude said softly from his bed as he sat there going through his papers from the day. Reno just nodded. "So what did you think?"

"He's okay I guess. A bit overbearing if you ask me, but nice. Why?" He asked suspiciously, think he was being spied on.

Rude raised his hands in front of him. "I'm not going to say anything. Just curious. Most people are a bit intimidated by him when he's like that." Reno gave a snort. "Okay, a lot. But he can't help it. But he's got people like Tseng and Elena to help out when things start going bad."

"I guess. So what do we do until dinner?" He asked him.

"What ever you want. Some do class work. Some go walking in the woods or around campus or to the gym for sports. What do you want to do?" He asked him.

"I guess walk. I want to see the rest of this place." Rude nodded and pulled his shoes back on.

They headed back down stairs and just set off in a random direction. They found Cid behind the human's wing, working on some machine as he talked with the vampire Vincent from this morning. Stopping to talk with them for a minute, they continued to walk.

Rude showed him the gym, and they even went inside to watch a game of basket ball between vampires and werewolves, with the humans divided up evenly between.

Leaving, they walked all the way around the campus, looking at all the people gathered here. He was surprised at how many where there. He wasn't surprised by the age differences though. The younger one's were almost all human, but a few vamps and weres were young. Since vampires and werewolves could live such a long time, they tended to be older when they went off to school.

They had just reached the vampire's wing when the bell rang. He could see pale figures standing out front of the building, all with silvery hair, but he ignored them, instead, turning to cross the court yard to get to the cafeteria.

He was still talking to Rude, when they entered. He could see Rufus across the room, watching him he stopped. "I'll see you later." He turned and went to the table he shared with Cid and Yuffie.

He could see a couple new people had joined their group besides the once he knew, but just ignored them. He joined Yuffie and Cid as they went to grab dinner and sat down with them. He was hungry after all that walking.

* * *

And the next chapter. So you've pretty much met everyone. Except a few who will appear later. I'll start adding some plot to it soon. Not sure if it will be the next chapter or the one after. For now jut enjoy as Reno has to suffer through school.

Until Next Time

~Reiya


	8. Chapter 7

This is a FFVII fanfiction, which means it was created by a fan. I do not own FFVII, it belongs to Square Enix, though I would have loved to be involved in making it.

**There is a warning of blood and gore along with future yaoi situations. If you do not want to read this kind of stuff, I will not judge you if you don't read this, but I will not tolerate you if you flame, spam, criticize (in a bad way), or are just plain rude in your opinions (cause I know how everyone loves to just give an opinion on everything. =3=). **

Please be courteous to me and I will be the same to you, I might even read your fics, though I am rather busy so don't wait for me to review or anything, unless of course you ask me politely, which I might do.

Any who, please and thank you and that sort of stuff.

~Reiya

* * *

**Chapter 7.**

By the time they reached the dining hall, most people were already there in line. Standing with Rude in line, he let his eyes and mind wander. He wasn't really surprised when they fell on Rufus and his group. Most of them already had their meal and were talking to each other. He wondered briefly what it would be like to be back in a pack, to let his guard down and be normal again.

Sighing, he brushed those thoughts away, turning back to Rude. "What?" He asked him, the darker male caught watching him.

"Nothing. You just look kind of sad. Wanna take about it?" He asked softly, no malice or jeering edge in his voice. Just a concerned, well not a friend yet, but acquaintance.

"Na, not right now. Let's just get some grub." They continued through the line and split up, going to their separate tables.

By the time the meal was over, he was tired. His mind was running on half power and he just wanted to go to his room and curl up in a ball and sleep.

Trudging up the stairs to his floor, he ignored the stairs and just went into his room. Rude wasn't there so he left the door unlocked as he changed for bed. With no homework, his night was free to sleep. Curling up under the blanket, he let sleep take him.

_He was running through the forest, on two legs instead of four. Everywhere he look, the world was bathed in red. Shadows chased him as he ran. Stumbling along the forest floor, no direction, just running away from something._

_He could feel it getting closer, dark shadowed fingers brushing the back of his neck, his cheek, lips, trying to engulf him_.

He sat up with a yell, striking out blindly into the dark. He was surprised when his fist struck something fleshy. There was a yell and a muffled thump as what ever it was he struck landed on the floor.

Jumping out of bed, he reached under the mattress for the small knife he kept there. He glanced to his left and saw that Rude's bed was empty, still made up from this morning. Flicking on his bed side lamp, he looked at the figure on the floor. Long black hair spilled over a pale shoulder as the figure crouched on the floor, hand holding a bleeding lip.

"Who are you and why are you in my room?" He asked aloud, brandishing the knife in emphasis. He watched the figure straiten somewhat, hair falling back to reveal an angular almost cat like face. Dark eyes stared up at him, the dark dot in the middle of his forehead giving the illusion of a third eye on his pale skin.

"Tseng, and I came in here looking for Rude. No one answered so I looked in and heard you muttering in your sleep. I was trying to wake you up when you hit me." He continued to sit on the floor, unthreatening so as not to startle him again.

"Oh. Sorry about that. I just don't like people trying to wake me up from a deep sleep. Just slightly paranoid is all. Here." He held out a hand, setting the knife down on the bed as he helped him to his feet.

"It's alright. I guess I should have realized that anyone would react like that. Do you know where Rude is by the way?"

"No, last I saw him, he was in the cafeteria with your group." There was a small noise at the door, and Reno looked up to see Rude. "Oh, there he is. Hey Rude. Tseng here was just looking for you."

Rude nodded, motioning him to walk out into the hall. Reno ignored them as he grabbed his knife and stashed it under the mattress. By the time he sat back down on the bed, Rude was back in the room. "Sorry if he startled you man."

"It' was nothing. Just how I react. What did he want you for?" Reno leaned against the head board, watching Rude get ready for bed.

"Class work. He replied, but Reno caught the slight hitch in his voice, as if he was about to say something else instead. He shrugged it off, guessing Rude had his own things to worry about.

"Well, Goodnight I guess." He lay down, listening to Rude finish up and turn the light off. After a few minutes, he asked aloud. "Hey Rude?"

"Hmm."

"When's the next full moon?" Might as well get his schedule back in order.

"I think sometime next week. Probably Wednesday. Why?"

"Just wandering." They lapsed back into silence. Both eventually falling asleep. He wasn't plagued by dreams again.

* * *

So he's got nightmares now. And Tseng got a good hit to the mouth. Wonder how Rufus is going to take it? The next chapter will be up later on.

Until Next Time

~Reiya


End file.
